Tools And Analysis For The Future! Vol 1 A!
by Virgo with Cheer
Summary: A Companion piece to my Hero of Hard Work! I hope you all enjoy these little world building sections!
1. Chapter 1: Capture Tape

**Capture Tape:  
**  
This miraculous binding agent was first created in the 1940's, in an attempt to infuse and overlay the bond structures of metals into other objects and buildings, as a way to prevent massive demolitions of property during Hero/Villain fights. During this attempt, the main scientist of the time, Tsorin Wilder, succeeded in combining the structures with seemingly harmless items, the most 'effective' being a roll of bandages that was able to be handled safely after due to its protective material, and was quickly put into use supporting bridges and other collapsible areas.

It was not for another three years that the hidden potential of Capture Tape was presented. During a Villain rampage, a bridge that was broken in half during a course of a fight, snapped the highly tensile Tape and caused it to rebound, snagging three of the slower villains before re-hardening, preventing them from escaping.

It was a revolutionary breakthrough. An affordable way to capture and ensure no breakouts compared to just beating people bloody? They had to capitalize on it.

And thus, the race to turn Capture tape from an Industrial solution to a True Hero's tool began. Each country began their own process, modding the structure to harden or soften, blunt or sharpen its edges, or even turn it into a bungee-cord-esce contraption. All this research towards the hope of better helping both the day and Tomorrow.

Finally, all this research culminated in the Current Day Capture Tape. With full lengths able to withstand up to 3 tons of force before breaking, fire-resistant, with the ability to stick to the target if rubbed long it, and the ability to change between 'soft' and 'harden' states with the ease of grip changes and angles shot, entire hero's have made their careers with the fantastic item.

The Hero 'Eraserhead' in particular, is a rare 'genius' with their use, able to control up to 12 different strands at once through use of body placement and gestures, rendering many foes bound before he makes a move.

No one knows what advancements will be made in the future, but they are sure to impress.

In the meantime though, well, you can fix anything with enough Capture Tape.


	2. Chapter 2: Hero Suit Model GREEN

A Hero's suit is both a symbol for the people and a means to shield the Hero from his or Her enemies.

Thus, the suit must be able to live up to anything and everything a hero can be put through, exemplified especially in the Greater Reaction Energy and Enemy Neutralizer, or GREEN for short. (Paid for by the UA Literation Department)

This suit designation is still in its experimental stage, but has officially begun testing, with the first batch being given to the current 1-A Hero Division Class.

This suit, when not deployed, rests in a steel and titanium infused briefcase-based storage system, which self folds and contains all hero wear and accessories, while being able to compress into a back compartment to ensure regular use of the case as well.

While in their case, the suit can be repaired with excess cloth placed inside converted to a protective base and resewn before the next deployment. The shoes and gloves of Midoriya Izuku, Codename: Deku, are a carbon fiber mix insulated with a Capture Tape lining to ensure maximum protection without sacrificing speed or comfort, while also giving a hidden supply in case of emergencies.

The case also comes along with a series of small springs lines throughout, designed to A) protect the case's contents from sudden impacts, and most importantly, B) Deploy the suit when the code phrase is given from the designated user.

When released, the suit will release along the front and envelop the user, before auto-locking and sealing over the user's regular clothing for maximum protection. After which, the gloves and shoes will release and auto-lock to the pair of bracelets and anklets at the bottoms of the suit, locking the articles in place to ensure they cannot be dislodged during scuffles or terrain shifts.

And, as a small feature slipped in by one Mei Hatsume (See Edit notes 1-b6A) There is a small speaker set up in mouth and ear pieces of the costume, allowing for voice modulation, and 'theme' music to be played from an added list in the lower back of the suit, similar to All Might's. We aren't sure why she has done this, but with the suit already deployed, we can only hope it isn't too much of a distraction.

This suit is the future of Hero work, so we shall see how it lives up, shall we?

(Final Note; After a week and a half of silence, we have received notice of Izuku/Deku's chosen phrase: Jet, Set, Run. Appropriate.)


End file.
